Golf bags come in many different sizes and configurations. There are relatively large and heavy bags, such as those that are typically used by professional players and/or those typically secured to a riding cart, a pull cart, or other type of carrier. These bags typically have numerous pockets and are able to contain many items in addition to the golf clubs themselves. There are also relatively small and lightweight bags that are typically used by players that prefer to carry their clubs as they walk the course and play golf. Golf bags also come in a wide variety of sizes and configurations between these extremes.
A variety of carry strap systems are available for golf bags. Some carry strap systems provide a single strap for carrying the bag over a single shoulder. Such straps can be somewhat difficult and tiresome to use, particularly for heavy bags and/or for carrying bags over long distances. Accordingly, some users prefer golf bag strap systems that have a double strap that allows the bag to be carried over both shoulders. While useful to more evenly divide and orient the load when carrying a bag, such strap systems can be cumbersome to put on, bulky, and somewhat difficult to use. Moreover, golfers tend to have a distinct preference as to the type of strapping system they prefer to use, a single strap or a double strap, but this preference may change, depending on various factors, such as whether the golfer is walking, riding in a cart, using a pull cart, carrying the bag, using a caddy, etc.
When walking and carrying their bags, many golfers prefer to use the dual strap system because this better distributes and orients the weight and prevents fatigue on a single shoulder or side over the course of an 18 hole round. Caddies at many golf courses, however, prefer to use a single strap configuration because in that manner they can simultaneously carry bags for two players. Trying to carry a bag having a double shoulder strap over a single shoulder can be inconvenient and uncomfortable because the double strap arrangement does not necessarily fit well over a single shoulder and because the excess strap remains loose, which can become a nuisance or pose a tripping hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple, easy to use, and convenient strapping system that is convertible between a single strap configuration and a double strap configuration.